1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to games for children and adults to play. More particularly, the present invention relates to electronic tossing games.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many games are played, but known games have limitations. Some limitations include lack of flexibility in the number of people who can simultaneously enjoy playing the game; failure to impart active tossing skills, particularly at moving targets; failure to develop dodging skills; and failure to provide structure which simulates a well known subject, such as a spider or spider web. It would be desirable to provide a playable game apparatus and method of playing which embodies all these properties in a single game which is simple to set up and organize.
The familiar game of xe2x80x9cdodge ballxe2x80x9d is very flexible in number of players, but it is difficult to monitor the dodgers who are confined to a particular area to give the throwers a fair chance to hit a dodger. An apparatus to indicate when a dodger is out of bounds would be helpful and a unit with lights, buzzer or other noise and a cartoon or animal theme would enhance the attractiveness of the game.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,382,028, issued Jan. 17, 1995, to Sciandra et al., describes an apparatus and method of play for a disc tossing game comprising two cylindrical containers into which the opposing players toss discs from a specified distance. The ""028 patent does not provide for dodging skills or electrical disqualification signals.
U.S. Pat. No. Des. 355,448, issued Feb. 14, 1995, to Walter et al., and U.S. Pat. No. Des. 426,269, issued Jun. 6, 2000, to Miller, Jr. et al. describe a spiral spider web game board and a hand activated light pad game apparatus, respectively. Neither of these games develop dodging skills, a highly desirable skill at present.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singularly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed. Thus, a game solving the aforementioned shortcomings is desired.
The present invention is a method and apparatus for a group of people to engage in a dodge ball type game. The game is especially suited for children from five years old and up, but it can also be enjoyed by adults as well. The game apparatus is an electronic device shaped in the character of a spider, which is nailed to the ground by an apparatus engaging stake.
The device includes a plurality of lines simulating spider legs and having spider body proximate ends and player-held handle bearing distal ends, each attachment measuring about 25 feet in length and having a corresponding colored light connected at the spider body, thereby limiting the players"" boundary. The players holding the handles are known as prey. If a prey moves outside the boundary, that player""s signal light and/or buzzer is triggered by means of a switch activated by the pull of that player""s line, which is cause for immediate elimination of the player from the game. Each combination of colored light, switch, line and handle forms an accommodation for each player. There are preferably eight accommodations, thus resembling a spider body and legs.
In play, the game generally involves two ball tossers, called spiders, spaced about 50 feet from each other on opposite sides of the spider body who attempt to hit the other participating players with a round ball. The ball may be decorated with a web-like design if desired. When a prey is hit, that player is designated as xe2x80x9csnarledxe2x80x9d and immediately ousted from the game. The prey may also be xe2x80x9csnarledxe2x80x9d by stepping outside the established perimeter, thus pulling the designated line and triggering the corresponding signal light and buzzer. The first two prey to be snarled become the spiders in the following game. The last remaining player in the game who is not xe2x80x9csnarledxe2x80x9d wins the game. As an alternative, each spider has 10 tosses to snarl the last prey in the game. If the last prey is not snarled, he is designated a xe2x80x9csurvivorxe2x80x9d and the next game is begun. In another modification of the game, the tosser or spider takes the place of the prey that is hit or xe2x80x9csnarled.xe2x80x9d A variety of other play methods and specific rules of play are contemplated.
Accordingly, it is a principal object of the invention to provide a toss and dodge game method and apparatus.
It is another object of the invention to provide a game as above which is flexible in the number of players who may reasonably enjoy playing at once.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a game as above which develops both tossing and dodging abilities.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a game as above having a system which immediately identifies participants who retreat out of a set boundary.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide a game as above having apparatus which possesses spider-like character.
It is an object of the invention to provide improved elements and arrangements thereof for the purposes described which is inexpensive, dependable and fully effective in accomplishing its intended purposes.
These and other objects of the present invention will become readily apparent upon further review of the following specification and drawings.